Bali and You!/Staff
Credits for Bali and You!, one of the new programs for ROBLOX TV Studios and the only show not distributed by Echo Media that was created by Aiyden Prosser. Opening Credits NELVANA LIMITED - WEXWORKS MEDIA - YETI FARM present Bali and You! Based on the books by Magdalena and Laurent Richard Published by Editions Flammarion Original Bali Series Adapted by Frederic Peuch and Virgilie Trouillot Executive Producers Scott Dyer Athena Georgaklis Aiyden Prosser Created by Aiyden Prosser Closing Credits Developed for Television by Dominic Webber Claude Daigneault Executive Producers Scott Dyer Athena Georgaklis Aiyden Prosser Supervising Producers Patricia R. Burns Hughes Dufour Creative Producer Michael F. Hamill Producers Laurie Handforth Jeff Sweeney Production Managers Heidi Athay (Nelvana) Liam Beirne (Gammage) Alyssa Carter (Yeti Farm) Executive Producers for Yeti Farm Ashley Ramsay Jason Surridge Story Editor Christophe Poujol Assistant Director Virgilie Trouillot Art Director Yannick Montagne Animation Director Jonah Janko Animation Supervisors Logan McMillan Marco Cloutier Breaking Supervisor Seth Lanki Design Supervisor Isabel Maria de Silva Storyboard Artists Julian Harris Raymond Lebrun Storyboard Revisionists Kathy Paulin-Lougheed Alice Teng Featuring the voices of Rick Jones as Tito Samantha Weinstein as Tamara Nick Chambers as Bali With the Voices of Taylor Abrahamse David Berni Luke Gordon Ray St. Germain Evany Rosen Juan Chioran Casting by Kim Hurdon Casting Inc. Voice Director Kim Hurdon Casting Manager Anthony Colantonio Recording Engineer Jeff Wright Recording Assistants Taylor Hagger Andrew Thomas Character Designers Zoran Vanjaka Zhigang Wang Shan Gao Brad Coombs Prop Designers Matt Mozgiel Linda Redlack Layout Supervisor Bojan Redzic Lead Location Designer Jean-Charles Andre Layout Artists Sam Agro Howard Lonn Daniel Ponce Color Stylists / Background Painters Carlos Garza Jazemine Gubbe Yaleh Paxton-Harding Dondelda Nguyen Michel Carbonneau Breakers Autumn Dickens Brandon Hodge Ciara Uddyback Posing Artist Jennifer Llewellyn Scene Setup Tao Caruso Animators Kyle Angelucci Yann Tremblay Nathan Bolton Mabel Cavanagh Tyler Ellis Jonathan Elmhurst Spencer Fritz Robert Grant Connor Hale Neil Affleck Dominique Minh Tuong Pham Tran Jesse Ilg Isa Jais Harley Knife Nathan LaJeunesse Theresa Laycock Jacob Leblanc Brent Lowrie Fernanda Martins Graham Mayuk Kailee McCalum Cameron McKinney Korben Mertion Bea Moritz Paul Moser Cael Nolan Tahlia Ollenberger Jamal Pollack Melina Stanko Erik Stenstrud Jena Stillwell Samuel Bellerose Niina Teto Raphael Teto Technical Director Bill Pong Effect Designer Jean-Philippe Richard Effect Artists Mitchell Brown Samantha Chalmers Janice Cheng Stephane Ritchot Kerry Roberts Leica Editor Jamie Ebata Picture Editors Mace-Al Hendi Mark Kuehnel Online Editor Mark Kuehnel Assistant Leica Editor Jake Koesen Director of Studio Operations Ross Maudsley Senior Studio Operations Manager Judy Leung Production Coordinators Ana Santos (Nelvana) Megan Ryan (Yeti Farm) International Technology Pipeline Colin Brooks (Yeti Farm) Tim Frayne (Yeti Farm) Post Production Supervisor Mark Kuehnel Pre-Production Coordinator Ed Kodar Splitter Lex MacCrimmon Voice Record Studio Super Sonics Post Productions Inc. Theme Song by Aiyden Prosser and Louis-Martin Ducrest Music by Aiyden Prosser Music Supervisor Daniel Scott Music Editor Aiyden Prosser Sound Effects Editors Todd Araki Jason Frederickson Kirk Furniss Dialogue Preparation Christine Church Foley Artist Adam McGhie Rerecording Mixer Marcel Duperreault Business and Legal Affairs Michael Ulster Carl Brundtland Clare Smyth Rick Upton Production Accountants Daisy Ming-Sheung Siu Jessica Kurniawan Aryn Phillips Production Financement Nancy Winsor Matthew Ieraci Sarah Meldan Animation Services Provided by Yeti Farm Design Services Provided by Gaston's Cave Limited Post Production Services Provided by Dick and Roger's Sound Studio Limited Finale Post Productions Inc. Dolby Digital ToonBoom Writers Guild of Canada ACTRA Members The voice actors are members of the ACTRA Unit and the Union of BC Performers. Canada Media Fund With the assistance of The Shaw Rocket Fund The Quebec Production Services Tax Credit The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit A Wexworks Media/Nelvana Limited/Bali and You! Productions Inc. Co-Production A Canada-North America Co-Production © 2019 NELVANA LIMITED, WEXWORKS MEDIA and BALI AND YOU! PRODUCTIONS INC. All rights reserved Wexworks Media / Nelvana Limited / Corus Entertainment